Star Wars Episode 3 Maul Returns
by brad
Summary: the dark lord has returned and will he kill ben kanobi. follow darth mauls life journey as he falls in love with padm'e
1. mauls revenge

Star wars

Maul returns

There was a creaking in the escape pod, I was sitting, waiting for the chance to strike. The republic have picked my escape pod up. Then there was a sudden hiss I realised the Jedi had come to get me, the pod opened I jumped out with a quick hiss my saber was on. I was spinning and struck at the Jedi. He was knocked over I rolled an ignited the second blade and struck repeatedly he was fast but not fast enough. I rolled again then stabbed with one blade then cut with the other he blocked both strikes I jumped then struck again he ignited a second blade, I struck repeatedly and then spun around and stabbed. The Jedi dropped. Darth Sidious had betrayed me, he had another apprentice, and I said to myself "I will have to kill this new apprentice to prove myself worthy of the title dark lord.

I walked up to one of the Jedi fighters and took off to mustifar to fight this new apprentice. I entered hyper space then nodded off.

I woke when I exited hyper space. There was a silver ship in front of me, I let it land. I landed in another sector then I walked I could sense a battle brewing I jumped up on to the building then ran towards the battle, there was a great struggle I jumped then I seen them it was the guy who nearly killed me ten years ago, I landed then ran, I seen the apprentice, there was a woman sprawled on the ground I ran to her and put her in the ship. there was a couple of droids. I ran out of the ship and seen the two Jedi in a battle to the death I jumped and ignited my blades and struck at the older Jedi he was caught off guard by my sudden attack then the other tried to strike me. I jumped up the young Jedi stabbed the older one, I dropped and said "It all ends here, whoever wins is the apprentice of Sidious" he lunged at me and struck my saber I dogged another deadly strike and retaliated by striking madly, there was no precision in my technique, it was just raw power. I rolled and cut again. Then I pushed him through the force he kicked at me and I struck his throat. The battle was over. I threw his body into the lava.

I walked back to the space ship and flew to corucant.


	2. the first love

Arrival At Corusant

The First Love.

I was fleeing in hyperspace, and then I let the droids fly the ship so I could go check up on Padm'e. I walked into the medical room, she was lying there I decided to kiss her on the forehead, she woke and said "where am I, where is Anakin" I replied "he died on Mustifar trying to finish you off" she looked at me puzzled. She was confused, she said "why would he hurt me? I love him, he loves me, I am confused, where is Ben? Who saved me?"

I replied "I saved you from the Sith Lord Padm'e, I am sorry for trying to kill you on Naboo, and I love you". I grabbed her hand and said "I will protect you from Emperor Palpatine".

She gazed into my eyes and said "maybe there is some good in you" and she went back to sleep.

I went to reconstruct my double bladed lightsaber, I had found some left over parts and I took apart my old saber. I was happy because I would be using a superior weapon again.

I walked into the cockpit. The gold droid said "where is Master Skywalker sir" I replied "he has died" the droid said "oh dear" repeatedly. I told the blue droid to take control of the ship and we are going to Hoth there is a base there, I hope there is a medical facility there. I walked off to the medical bay in the ship. I seen Padm'e sitting there, she was awake and she said "can you get me something to eat Maul" I replied "Yes" and walked to the food bay.

I prepared a special meal made by my clan for healing.

I walked into the room and gave her the food then we exited hyper space.

I kept feeding her the soup.

She said "thank you. That was a great meal" then she kissed me on the cheek.

I started to make the double bladed lightsaber, she had got up to see the droids.

I walked over to her and kissed her she kissed me back. I was happy I had fallen in love. We landed on Hoth and the droids helped me deliver the baby's. They were cute.

**The Next Day**

We left for the space ship. We left Hoth to go to Iradonia.

So we could raise the children in a calm and peaceful environment.


End file.
